Tradition
by Yuri Hannah
Summary: While Erza reminisces their childhood days during the week before Christmas, Gray remembers his failed confessions to his past crush. - For the Grayza Exchange 2015 event on tumblr. My gift for noyakvn. Happy (late) Holidays!


Title: Traditions

Characters: [Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet]

Summary: While Erza reminisces their childhood days during the week before Christmas, Gray remembers his failed confessions towards his past crush, and her love of traditions.

Genre: Friendship/Humor/Romance

Rated: T

* * *

" _I'm tired of seeing you fail."_

" _Shut up. I'm trying okay?"_

" _When are you gonna confess to her next?"_

" _Valentines Day? Ugh…I don't know!"_

" _That's way too long to wait!"_

" _I can wait…I mean, it's not like Erza's going anywhere! What's the point of confessing anyway? I mean, obviously she doesn't like me like that so why bother-"_

" _You're not giving up are you?"_

" _No but…look I'm scared okay? It's not gonna turn out good."_

" _What if someone else confesses to Erza by then?"_

" _SOMEONE ELSE LIKES ERZA?!"_

" _You think you're the only brave one to like her?"_

" _TELL ME I'M GONNA PUMMEL DOWN THAT LITTLE-"_

" _-Calm down, crazy. I said "what if"."_

" _Fine. Can't you just look into the future and tell when's the perfect time-"_

" _Christmas. It's perfect."_

" _Why?"_

" _Christmas has way more miracles than any tacky Valentines Day."_

" _You're saying it's a miracle if Erza likes me?"_

" _No. Just trust me. I have an idea."_

* * *

It was definitely one of the busiest occasions Fairy Tail has ever had those few weeks.

Two words. Christmas preparations.

Fairy Tail had always been known to be incredibly festive whenever there was an event that needed celebrating. But Christmas celebrations were the most festive of the year, one that rivaled even the Fantasia Festival or the end of the S-Class trials celebrations.

One of the best things about Christmas was actually the preparations days before. Everyone in the guild working, laughing together.

And even slacking off together.

It was a little easier slacking off, since the whole guild noticed that Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy had not come back from their week long job request yet, hence they were not present for the whole week to help with preparations.

Or to be exact, Erza was not present.

So indeed, there was bound to be slackers.

But their days of slacking would have to come to an end, because finally after 5 whole days of absence in the guild, the strongest team returned.

"We're back!" Natsu and Happy shouted as they burst through the guild doors.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane and a bunch of other members welcomed them. Natsu and Happy practically raced towards the counter, dying to eat some of Mira's delicious cooking.

Lucy trailed right after them, more than a few layers of coat on her back. She was terrible with the cold, practically shivering all throughout their mission. Once she stepped foot in the guild though, the immediate warmth spread in her body and she smiled, relieved. "It's so good to be back!"

"Lucy, are you still cold? You can have my shirt if you want." Gray said behind her.

"What shirt?" Lucy asked sarcastically. "You already took it off!" The blond made way to the counter, intending to join Natsu and Happy for a meal.

"Crap!" Gray cursed. "Erza, you got any extra-"

"I'm not digging through the luggage for your extra shirts, Gray. Find it yourself."

"Aren't you annoyed I'm not wearing a shirt?"

"I could care less."

"Well in that case, I'm gonna just bare myself the whole day."

"Gray...you!"

At the counter, Mira was wondering why Gray and Erza weren't joining to have a meal after a long week of working. She glanced at the entrance to see the both of them having a conversation. And strangely enough, it didn't look like a pleasant one like usual.

"Is something wrong with Gray and Erza?" Mira asked Lucy, who was drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

The celestial mage sighed helplessly. "Just leave them. They've been arguing non-stop throughout the week during our job request."

"What happened?" It was strange that the strongest team in Fairy Tail took such a long time to complete a job request that would normally be finished in just a day, now that Mira thought about it. They wouldn't take such a challenging request during preparations for the Christmas celebration after all.

"The job was fine. Once we completed it we got lost on the way back. Erza's compass wasn't working, Gray tried to help but we got even more lost, and the both of them kept arguing the entire time. I couldn't even summon Pyxis until yesterday." She sighed again. "It's a long story."

"Gray and Erza arguing?" Mira said confused. "You didn't try to stop them?"

Lucy shivered. "Stopping Natsu and Gray is one thing, stopping Gray and _Erza_ is another. The tension is no joke."

"I've never known you to be so lazy." Gray retorted carelessly.

"There is a _lot_ of luggage."

"The great Erza is making excuses _again_? Maybe you shouldn't have brought so much in the first place."

Erza's expression darkened. She stepped forward and brought her face inches away from his and stared him down. He was a good head taller than her, but that didn't stop the intimidated feeling growing in him.

Gray still held down the stare regardless.

"You guys are back! I missed you~!" Cana easily broke the tension as she interrupted her friends glaring session with both her arms slung over their shoulders, a relaxed smile on her face.

"Ugh your breath reeks." Gray commented. Cana continued to smile at the two of them.

"Insensitive jerk." Erza said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Gray gritted his teeth.

"Oh stop fighting you two. If you don't I'll make you guys kiss again!" Cana said drunkenly.

Gray and Erza both froze.

"Again?!" Some of the members who overheard Cana's words immediately looked over to their direction.

"You guys kissed?!"

"When?!"

"There's no again!" Gray denied, but no doubt he was a little flustered. He looked over at Erza who was still frowning.

"I'm going home." Was all Erza said before she headed out.

"Erza!" Gray called but she ignored him easily. He clicked his tongue in irritation before also deciding to just head home.

Lucy wanted to stop them but decided maybe they should rest and relieve whatever stress they were having.

They needed to be alone.

* * *

Gray sighed heavily as he entered the door to his apartment. He was tired and aching all over. All he needed was a good rest.

Christmas preparations would have to wait till tomorrow. He was going to sleep the whole day.

Cursing himself for forgetting to take his towel inside the toilet, he exited the shower in all his wet, naked glory before a loud high pitched shriek resonated in his bedroom.

"ERZA?!"

He realized the shriek came from his own mouth.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STRIPPING IN MY ROOM?!"

There stood Erza who was standing in the middle of his room, looking to be in the middle of stripping of her skirt. She was only clad in her dark violet, lacy bra and her blue skirt already dropped to the ground at the sight of him bare naked, leaving her with her violet panties to match.

Both were flustered although not for the same reasons. Gray realizing Erza was naked in his room and he was also naked in the same room and -

Erza's cheeks tinted pink. This wasn't turning out like what Cana and Mira had told her. Gray doesn't look happy at all. More like angry.

"I wanted to apologize to you." She said looking straight at his face. "I've been angry at for you for no reason during our mission, I kept blaming you when it was my fault the compass was broken-"

"- YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON?!" The ice mage cried out, steam coming out of his ears.

Seeing Erza's body wasn't unusual. He'd seen her plenty of times in just a bikini. And a few more times when they went to the hot springs.

But this was different. She was clad in just underwear, it just seemed a little more, intimate, and he felt like this was a vulnerable part of her that he rarely got to see.

And more importantly, he was fully naked _with_ her.

 _Just_ the two of them.

Alone in his room.

 _Alone._

 _CURSE MY MIND!_ Gray screamed in his head, praying the unwanted images would disappear as soon as they came.

"Do you forgive me or not?" Erza asked deciding to let go of the fact that he interrupted her trying to apologize.

Gray sighed. "I forgive you. I'm sorry too."

Erza smiled, relieved. There was always an uneasy feeling in her stomach every time she and Gray fought. They didn't fight often - not as much as they used to when they were kids - so Erza might have been a little worried they'd go back to those immature days where they didn't get along.

Fortunately along the way, they managed to be good friends, especially after Natsu joined the guild. Telling Gray and Natsu to stop fighting actually helped her bond with Gray a little more.

The three of them became so close and did quite a lot of things together. Contrary to what others may think, they didn't just spend time together fighting to see who was stronger (although that _was_ – and _still_ is - Natsu's favorite past time). Erza had decided that Gray and Natsu were her closest friends (she was close with Mira too, but pre-teen Erza didn't want to admit that Mira was her friend, so the take over demon was only dubbed as "the rival"), that she eventually decided it'd be fun if they did things besides fighting to showcase that Natsu and Gray meant a lot to her.

She came up with the "taking baths together" idea.

Natsu liked fighting with Erza in the water, so he was fired up about taking baths together, but Gray was usually awfully quiet (he actually highly protested because he knew embarrassment, unlike Natsu, but Erza didn't seem to catch on that).

"I was too late to join in on your shower apparently." She said.

A strangled sound came from Gray's throat before he sputtered,"A-ARE YOU DRUNK?!"

"Maybe."

Gray facepalmed.

"You might want to put something on."

"Says the half-naked girl in the middle of a man's room!"

"Well at least I have my private parts covered." Erza said, pointing towards his...manhood.

Gray shrieked for like the umpth time that day, and dashed towards his towel that was left on the bed before hurrying to wrap it around his waist.

"Alright, get out." Gray angrily ordered.

The requip mage chuckled. "You were turned on, huh?"

"IT'S FUCKING NORMAL OKAY?!" Gray couldn't remember being more flustered than ever in his life before that moment.

Wait.

He just admitted that it was _normal_ for him to get turned on by Erza.

"Uh-I mean –"

"I know."

Gray looked horrified. "What do you know?! How do you know? WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU?!"

"I don't remember. I think it was Mira?" Why was Gray so mad?

What the-? "I don't remember telling Mira about my feelings-!"

"-What feelings?" Confusion was clearly evident on Erza's pretty face.

Oh shit. Gray felt incredibly hot and sweaty all of a sudden. This wasn't normal. He was an ice mage after all. "Uh…what did you know about?" He asked, hoping that Erza would forget about the "feelings" part.

"I know that it's normal for men to experience changes in their body parts when they are turned-"

"ALRIGHT STOP THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jeez, Erza's always giving him a heart attack. She was just talking about _that_ in general. "Can you leave now? You're distracting me." He said, not really knowing where to look when talking to her. Her face was right there, but he guiltily admitted to glancing towards her beautiful body every now and then.

"I didn't complete my mission yet."

"Well, whatever you came to do, at least put your clothes on."

"But I was gonna take a-"

"- YOU'RE NOT TAKING A SHOWER HERE!"

Erza smirked. "I'll put it on if you do too."

The habitual stripper grumbled. "Fine."

After both finally dressed properly, Gray mentioned about going to the kitchen. He came back with two tea cups and a slice of strawberry cheesecake, which Erza ogled and drooled over as soon as he sat down.

Tea time with Erza. How strange. But not unwelcomed.

Especially since his childhood friend had on the brightest smile he'd ever seen since. He should do this more often.

"You have cake in your house again? You don't normally eat sweets." Erza asked, her expression skeptic but still very happy. "I think the last time you had it was Christmas when we were kids." Erza reminisced the childhood days.

Gray really didn't want to tell her the reason why he got cake in the first place that time was so that maybe he could use it to get her to hang out with him that Christmas. He was just…a little desperate for her attention back then.

He also may or may not plan to confess to her that day.

His hands unconsciously covered his mouth at the thought of his childish crush on his scarlet-haired friend.

Of course that plan crashed and _burned_ when Erza also invited Natsu (pun totally intended. Natsu literaly destroyed any chance of him trying to talk to Erza because he wanted to fight even on Christmas). Then Mira and her siblings followed suit. Then Cana as well.

Soon they were all spending Christmas at his place.

" _I was gonna give you private space to confess, but they all invited me too and I figured maybe you backed out the last minute so I came. Tehee~" 13 year old Cana tried to apologize to him during the unplanned "party" but it only made Gray more annoyed._

"I just…felt like trying sweets. Special occasion. It's gonna be Christmas in a few days, right?" Gray said finally.

"Yeah it will."

The redhead ceased talking for a few moments to enjoy the delicious-looking cake while Gray rested his palm on his hands and stared at her.

Fairy Tail always held special events during Christmas. And they always held a gift exchange event every year.

A few years ago, sixteen year old Gray was Erza's Secret Santa.

Gray remembered fretting so much on what to give his friend. Mirajane suggested a cake and be done with it. But he wanted something that would last a long time, something Erza could remember him by. A cake down her throat wouldn't be memorable. He got teased for having a crush on Erza after that, which he declined profusely because one person knowing was already enough.

And that was Cana.

Her suggestion was appealing definitely, but Gray quickly dismissed that idea the first time.

" _One word. Mistletoe."_

" _You want me to get her a mistletoe?"_

" _No idiot. Give her a_ kiss _under the mistletoe, duh." Cana said as if it was obvious (it was)._

 _Gray's cheeks tinted pink at that moment. "I-I need to give her something that_ she _would like, stupid." He sputtered. There was a hint of insecurity in his tone, Cana noticed._

" _And not you?" The brunette teased. His cheeks just got a shade deeper._

" _Shut up. Her gift should be what she wants." He emphasized._

" _Don't worry, she'll want it."_

" _Huh?"_

" _She's been talking to me about never experiencing a romantic kiss under the mistletoe, even though it's like "tradition". You know how she treats tradition as if it's a rule. It's a perfect chance!"_

Kissing Erza was way too dangerous. She had no idea of his feelings at the time, so a kiss would've shocked her too much.

Gray decided on sculpting a cake-shaped statue of ice in the end.

It wasn't something to eat, so Gray could picture her getting a little disappointed, but hopefully she would treasure the gift.

And she was ecstatic.

Nothing could make him feel better than a bright smile from the scarlet-haired girl directed towards him. He was a little awkward, so he held up his hands intending to shake hers or something stupid like that, but Erza practically dived into his arms and gave him a big hug.

That was like one of the warmest hugs he'd ever gotten.

But it's been years since then. Gray was a little relieved to admit that he had outgrown his previous crush on his scarlet-haired childhood friend.

Okay, that wasn't the case.

More like after finding out about Erza's history with a certain blue-haired escaped prisoner, he just stepped back. It was a mature thing to do in his opinion. Maybe if he found out years ago, he would have thrown himself into a fit of childish jealous rage.

But he was cool with it now.

He decided that meant he got over his little crush; which was good, because Erza's his friend and she'd never see him in _that_ way.

Unfortunately, he was still slightly attracted to her but that's like…normal right? No big deal.

"Gray, you're awfully quiet."

"Huh? Oh just…thinking about Christmas the past few years." Gray noticed Erza was twiddling her thumbs. "Something wrong?" She'd already finished her cake and tea.

"Speaking of Christmas, is there something specific you'd want?"

Gray was never really a picky person to be honest. "Not really. I think I'd be happy with anything. Why? Are you my Secret Santa this year?"

"No! I was…just curious." Erza answered frowning. "I should get going." She got up to head for the door.

"I'll walk you back." Gray tried to follow suit but Erza held up her hand to decline. She gave him a small smile. "Sorry and thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Christmas Day arrived.

And it was as festive as everyone expected it to be. Some were still a little tipsy already, but no doubt everyone was having a good time.

Finally it was time for the exchange gift event.

Erza walked up to Lucy to tell her that she had already planted her gift in her house last night. "You broke into my house last night?"

"I wanted to be a real Santa." Erza said.

Lucy could feel her sweat dripping. "Okay thanks Erza. I'll go check it out n-"

"LUCY CMON WE GOTTA GO I GOTTA SHOW YOU MY GIFT!" Natsu shouted before grabbing Lucy's hand and whisking her away to wherever before she had a chance to protest.

It turned out that this year Cana was Erza's Secret Santa. She gave Erza a big hug and gave her a cute necklace, which was accessorized with a golden sword.

"Cana, this must have been expensive. Sorry, it's my fault! I've been pressuring you to get me-"

"-No you haven't pressured anyone!" Cana interrupted her first female childhood friend before could go on her endless self-blaming spree. "Merry Christmas!"

Gray had just finished giving his gift to Cana before she rushed towards Erza.

For some reason, he had a strong feeling Erza was his Secret Santa this year.

Turns out he was wrong as Lucy came up to him and gifted him a pair of stylish jeans. She said that although he was probably going to lose them anyway, she still hoped that he would look good in them, for which he thanked her. It earned Lucy a small pat on the head.

It's been so many years and not once was Erza his Secret Santa.

There was a lot more partying and drinking after that. Gray watched fondly as Erza forcibly asked the other guild members to dance with her.

It was another festive year.

He was slightly disappointed that Erza asked practically everyone in the guild to dance, but not him.

What a stupid feeling.

The snow continued to fall that evening, and as usual on the way home, Gray would pass by the riverbank where he and Natsu used to fight so much as kids. It was also the place where he befriended Erza the first time.

The ice mage knew that Erza would come time to time to the river to be alone. It was no surprise to him if he noticed her there. But most of the time he didn't dare to interrupt her, because he wasn't sure how to handle it if he saw her crying again. He'd make up for his cowardice with a challenge the next day, hoping that maybe if she beat him up, she'd feel better.

He was never a really thoughtful kid.

But years have passed. And Gray liked to think he matured more since then.

Today was Christmas. So it bothered him more that he noticed her by the riverbank when today was a day to be happy.

"Erza?" He called out and walked over to her.

Relief washed over him as he took in her appearance as she turned around.

She was _not_ crying.

Thank God.

Erza was still dressed up in a lovely strapless blue dress with what looks to be a warm black furry coat, but instead of the cheery smile during the Christmas party this morning, a nervous smile was present.

"Gray, we're friends right?"

He stepped forward to her, slightly worried. "Of course we are."

"I need to tell you something."

Was she waiting here to talk to him? "Um…okay."

Erza took a deep breath before opening her mouth. "I think I've never had the chance to truly thank you. We're friends, but I've never got to show you."

What was Erza going on about?

"To be honest, I wanted to use the gift exchange event as an excuse to give you something as thanks, for trying to approach me and be my friend, but it's been years and I haven't gotten the chance to be your Secret Santa once."

Gray just stood there, quietly listening to her talk as if she was trying to open up to him about herself.

"So this year, I decided that, I'd give you a gift regardless. BUT!"

Gray almost flinched at her tone that drastically changed.

"I never know what to give you, I struggle thinking about it every year only to find out that I still am not your Secret Santa. And this year, I pluck up the courage to ask you personally what you want, hoping that you would give me some hints, BUT YOU DIDN'T SO I'M FRUSTRATED WITH YOU!"

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't mind anything!" Gray argued.

"STILL. DOESN'T. HELP!" Erza countered. "So because I'm an awful friend that knows nothing about what you want despite us being friends for so long, I had to ask Cana. And what she told me was unbelievable but I want to go through with it because it doesn't seem like a bad idea!"

"FINE WHAT'S THIS NOT-SO-BAD IDEA?!" Why were they shouting at each other, he didn't know.

Erza took a deep breath and stepped closer to him, stood on her tippy toes and tilting her head upwards (when did Gray get so tall?) until their faces were just a few inches from each other. She wore a serious frown, but Gray couldn't really process it as he was slowly getting flustered and for some reason his heart was beating erratically.

Oh maybe it was because Erza's face _was so damn close._

"Uh…Er..za - ?"

Gray couldn't finish whatever he wanted to say when Erza gently pressed her soft lips onto his own.

His eyes just kept growing wider as seconds passed by, unable to fully process on what was happening. But he was sure that his cheeks had grown hotter than it ever had before.

Erza was _kissing_ him.

Erza was kissing _him._

The butterflies that the ice mage thought would never come by after such a long time was here again in his stomach.

Again because of _Erza._

The urge to respond finally kicked in until Erza pulled away, though her face remained inches from his.

A strangled sound resonated from his throat but he managed to come up with a "Why?"

Erza had the nerve to give him a beautiful smile and showed him what was in her right hand.

"A mistletoe?!" There was this feeling of dread that crept up, and he wasn't sure why.

"Cana said that you've wanted to kiss someone under a mistletoe for a long time, and I could hardly believe it because that's also my dream too! To finally achieve this tradition!" Erza said, her eyes sparkling a little.

Fucking Cana.

Tradition.

Fuck.

Erza finally backed away from him. "I'm glad it's you I kissed though. Your lips are warmer than I thought it'd be." She commented with oblivious smile that made his cheeks warmer than it already was. "You…did want a kiss right? Or is it you didn't want it from someone like me? Are you mad?"

"NO! I mean –" Gray coughed slightly, his flustered cheeks very visible. "You're good, Erza. Perfect."

"Really? Maybe we should kiss more." Erza tried to joke.

"Friends don't kiss Erza."

He was supposed to be indifferent. He shouldn't care. Wasn't Erza just a _past_ crush?

"I know that. But once wouldn't hurt right? "

The mistletoe was such a bad idea.

Stupid tradition. Confirming that despite giving up on Erza years ago after finding out whom her heart truly belonged to, he still had some left over feelings for her.

Feelings that told him maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he tried to act upon them now.

"Well we should get going. It's getting late."

He needed a little time to prepare. Not too long. "New Years."

"What?"

"Meet me here on New Year's eve."

"Oh! Not a bad idea!" Erza brightened.

She might think it was going to be just another traditional kiss, but he'll prove her otherwise. His feelings didn't reach her before because he thought they didn't exist anymore but he was wrong.

Gray hoped it would finally reach her in another moment of miracles.

"Promise?"

"I've always been a woman of promise, don't you know by now?" Erza asked with a teasing smile.

"I know."

The sunset was beautiful that evening, as the light reflected on the river. But its beauty was nowhere near Erza's as he watched her give him another beautiful smile.

No more failure. No more backing out.

The river would be their witness.

* * *

A/N: Happy (late) Holidays and Happy New Year fellow readers! Do leave a review if there's anything you like/hate about this piece! Thank you for this Grayza Exchange event!


End file.
